Don't Fear the Reaper
by punkneeter
Summary: Reborn's family had died when he was young and now he seeks revenge on the man who killed them. With nothing less to lose, Reborn embarks on his journey to become the best hitman in the world to seek his revenge. But problems arise and friends become enemies and enemies become allies. With no other choice, Reborn must choose to complete his mission or accept the past and let it go.


_All our times have come_  
_Here but now they're gone_  
_Seasons don't fear the reaper_  
_Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain, we can be like they are_

_Come on baby, don't fear the reaper_  
_Baby take my hand, don't fear the reaper_  
_We'll be able to fly, don't fear the reaper_  
_Baby I'm your man_

**Prologue **

It was warm outside and the air was dry. The sun poured down and sweat slid down Reborn's back. The field was dry with wild wheat. It was yellow and withered and it felt rough against Reborn's fingers.

A soft breeze from the south washed over Reborn and he closed his eyes, taking in the sweet, rustic smell of his old home before it was replaced with an iron tang of bitterness.

When he opened his eyes, he found a young girl standing in front of him. Her skin was soft and her brown hair blew messily with the wind. Her wide, brown eyes stared at him unexpectedly and Reborn felt his heart drop when he saw a patch of blood began to spread across the chest of her white summer dress.

He tried to move, but couldn't find the power to do so. He watched helplessly as the girl began to cry silently and more blood flowed down until it pooled onto the earth. She looked pale and sickly. Her eyes had lost their honey hue.

"Reborn…" she whispered.

He squeezed his eyes shut and heard a strong hum burn at his ears.

He could he feel pounds of pressure build up in his chest and Reborn's breath became short and shallow.

When he opened his eyes, the girl was much closer to him now, but she was no longer looking at his eyes. She was looking at his wrist that had a small yellow ribbon tied to it.

"You said you'd be there, Nato. You said I would never get hurt."

Tears pooled at his eyes before he could finally reach forward and touch her head. Her hair was as soft as he remembered, but soon she was gone and he was left alone in the empty field.

* * *

Reborn opened his eyes and found himself back in his room. It was dark and cold.

His white shirt clung to his back and it made him uncomfortable, but he couldn't find the energy to move.

He listened intently for any noise and watched as colors roamed his vision. Before long, Reborn swung himself over his bed and placed his feet on the cold wooden floor. His toes curled slightly at the touch, but he barely noticed.

The dream was fleeting and he was barely able to remember much of it. But there was a deep sadness that would not leave him. He could feel a burn at his heart that clawed at his throat. He could feel it choking him. But like all things, he pushed his emotions away and got up and began to get dressed.

It was a little over one in the morning and the mansion was empty and still. Only the night guards stood watch, but they were simple to pass by.

It would be rude of him to leave without properly thanking the Ninth for his hospitality or, at the very least, say goodbye to his sons, but he would apologize to them later. Probably with some good wine and a game of cards on his next visit, but for now, he will leave.

Once everything was placed perfectly and the room was bare of his things, Reborn slid out and walked down the halls towards the kitchen.

There was a small path that led to the back of the mansion for the deliveries and workers to move easily without being noticed by the guests during parties. It was a small cave that led far down the hill towards the forest where a dirt road laid hidden. It was the fastest and quietest way in and out of the mansion.

As Reborn walked silently down to the kitchens, he stopped suddenly at the corner and listened carefully for soft breathing.

With fluent grace, Reborn strode into the kitchen to find the Ninth sitting at a lone table with some papers, a cup of warm coffee, and a slice of bread with jam. His cane was laid on the table and Reborn could smell bits of tobacco in the air.

It was dark in the room, but the lights were dimmed low to provide just enough light to see.

Tracing Nono's form with his eyes, he noticed that he was still in his pajamas and there were some ink stains on his old hands.

Paperwork, Reborn supposed, but he barely got time to think about it before the Ninth looked up and smiled at him warmly.

"Nono," Reborn replied softly, tipping his hat slightly in greeting.

It was still cold out and Reborn's eyes took notice of the slight shudder that coursed through the Ninth's thin frame.

He looked far older than he was and Reborn frowned slightly at the thought.

"I was not expecting to find company here," said the Ninth Vongola Boss.

"Nor was I," replied Reborn with a bit of bite. It was a slip and it sounded ruder than he meant, but the Ninth's eyes wrinkled slightly and he let out a soft huff.

"Well, I guess it is late for the both of us. Yet, while I might look like I'm ready for bed, you look quite ready to leave. It is a bit _rude _to leave without saying _goodbye._"

There was a slightly miffed tone traced at his words and Reborn stood just a tad bit straighter. Even as a grown man, the Ninth could make him feel like a child caught in the wrong.

However, Reborn did not let that stop him and he made his way towards the table in soft steps before he stood in front of it. There was a frown on his face and a small tick at his head. Reborn did not like to be caught in anything, but when he gazed into the brown eyes of the man before him, he felt his annoyance rise when he saw amusement in them. Of course.

"You knew I would come here."

"Call it, _intuition_," said Nono. He chuckled at his own joke, but Reborn was not amused.

"I may be old, Reborn, but I have not lost my sight yet. There is something bothering you. I see it as I always have. It surrounds you like smoke and dirt; something foul and old; it is why you are awake now and why you tried to leave in the middle of the night."

There was a beat of silence as they both watched each other. Reborn bit at the inside of his cheek and narrowed his eyes slightly at the Ninth. The room felt heavier and almost seemed to darken at his growing anger.

He did not like to be seen through easily and he did not like his motives to be questioned.

He trusted the Ninth with his life and he would come, should he ever need his help, but this was the one thing he disagreed with the man. They have talked about it before, countlessly, and he had finally thought that he would drop the subject, but Reborn was mistaken.

Nono would never understand his need to kill the man who did him wrong. _Marcello Terrone._

He could feel his bitter resentment coil inside him and Reborn fisted his hand into his pocket until his knuckles were white and his fingernails pierced his flesh.

The thought of that bastard alone made his blood boil and Reborn was barely able to mask his disgust and anger.

There was more to it than simply being driven by just anger and hatred. This was to satisfy his penance. How can he move on when he sees his sister's face everywhere he goes? How can he sleep when she haunts his dreams? How can he live when her killer is loose? He is constantly reminded of his failure to her and he can no longer idle by and allow this man to continue with his life.

Reborn cannot rest until he places a bullet in his head.

"You cling to a past that you cannot change, Reborn" continued the Ninth. " You must learn to let things go. You must not let it control you or your motives. You will find that it is a lot more trouble than it is worth."

"I cannot do that. When you found me, you knew then and you know now that this is the only thing that matters to me. Nothing else matters."

"Not even your life?"

"Not until my debt has been paid."

Nono sighed deeply and made slow movements towards the younger man.

"When will you see that you have atoned for your sins?"

Nono grabbed at his hands and held them in his."Bad blood is the only thing water cannot wash away. Sometimes, when you go too far, there is no turning back."

"There is no going back," Reborn repeated. "But you know this man, Nono. This, _stronzo_," Reborn spat in the sink, "deserves to die and you know it. He's burned homes and killed men, women, and children. He steals from the poor and spends his time drinking and sleeping with whores. He is dirt beneath my shoes and I will crush his head with them even if it kills me. "

Reborn pulled his hands away from the Ninth and looked at him tiredly.

"I know you want to help me. And you have. You gave me a home, food to eat, water to drink, and clothes to wear. You taught me to fight and taught me how to make a living, but now I must go. I thank you for everything you have done, but I cannot move on until that man is dead."

Kneeling down, Reborn held Nono's right hand in his own and stared at the silver and blue ring on his finger.

_Vongola_

It glimmered in the light and Reborn kissed it gently. It left a cold and metallic taste on his lips. He could feel it flow into him and it left him chilled. Never has he allowed himself to show such a level of weakness or allow someone to have so much control, but his alliance will always lie with Nono. Only private moments like these would he show such a level of respect and submission.

Reborn stood up afterwards and gave the Boss one last look before he moved into the shadows of the far end and left passed through the back door.

Nono watched him leave and was struck by such conflicting thoughts.

Unknown to most, there was an engraving inside the ring: Non-Odiare Mai I Tuoi Nemici._ Never Hate Your Enemies. _

And Nono knew, that he kissed his ring for respect and admiration, but the action left him with sadness instead.


End file.
